The Jewel That Can't Be Stolen
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: The City. A place of endless opportunities, not only for a certain thief, but also a young street urchin he decides to teach... (Thief Reboot)
1. Chapter 1: Eternal City

Title: "The Jewel That Can't Be Stolen"

Status: WIP

Fandom: Thief 4

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Garrett

Disclaimer: Copyright Eidos Montreal. No copyright infringement intended.

Rating: K

Genre: AU, gen

Warning: none

Summary: The City. A place of endless opportunities for a thief...

The moon was full tonight. Its pale light illuminated the roofs and streets, throwing into sharp relief what was usually hidden in the deep shadows cast by lanterns, lamps and the flicker of open fire. Superstition or not, its presence kept people up and about, instead of sound asleep.

Not ideal conditions for a thief, but then they never were. And a good one like Garrett thrived on the added challenge.

He crouched down in a safe spot, concealed from the sight of guards and passers-by, and took a moment to wrap both his loot and tools in a soft cloth. He needed to move fast and unhindered, and the sound of metal would have given him away.

Garrett straightened, only half a step away from a drop that would shatter bones, and overlooked the sprawling City that lay at his feet.

The river wound its way east of where he stood, the unobstructed view framed by smoking chimneys and warm glowing windows. The wind carried the stench from the sewers, whispers, and the raucous calls of drunks staggering home. There was also a hint of freshly baked bread, signaling the coming of dawn long before the sun.

A peaceful illusion. Garrett knew what lay underneath, but for him, night was a time of endless opportunities. That being fact, he moved on, another target in mind.

The End

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Urchin

Title: "The Jewel That Can't Be Stolen"

Status: WIP

Fandom: Thief 4

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Erin, Garrett

Disclaimer: Copyright Eidos Montreal. No copyright infringement intended.

Rating: K

Genre: AU, gen

Warning: none

Summary: A chance meeting...

The girl, not a woman yet, stared back at him. Her blue eyes burned bright with defiance, chin tilted up. Body poised to seem arrogant, self-assured, strong enough to survive alone on the streets.

Garrett could have counted her ribs through the threadbare fabric of her clothes that still carried a whiff of opium, the sign of petals and blossoms, and the house both served in.

Her gaze snapped down, drawn by the movement of his hand as Garrett pulled the purse from a hidden pocket. The one she had tried to steal. The one that had nearly gotten her killed before she dropped it.

Tomorrow she will wear with pride a bracelet around her slim wrist. One left by strong fingers, the shade of purple bruises. A price she's more than willing to pay, for two silver and five coppers, and a chance meeting that might turn her fate.

Erin will call it a victory, a badge of honor, show it to the world like a dare.

"Teach me."

The End

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Public Safety

Title: "The Jewel That Can't Be Stolen"

Status: WIP

Fandom: Thief 4

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Garrett, OC's

Disclaimer: Copyright Eidos Montreal. No copyright infringement intended.

Rating: K

Genre: AU, gen

Warning: none

Summary: Upholding the law and keeping the peace...

There was some kind of commotion in front of the Crippled Burrick, drawing a circle of gawkers. The rich and poor passing through the plaza stopped to rub elbows, united in their curiosity and morbid relief that ill luck had spared them.

"Filthy thief!"

A man lay curled up at the feet of another, his shape indistinct through layers of ragged clothes, spattered with mud and grime. A beggar or drunkard, shuddering and groaning as the tip of a shined shoe connected with tender ribs.

"Return what you have stolen!"

Garrett watched from the shadows, unmoved by a scene witnessed too often, eyes instead drawn to the crowd. Distracted targets were easy pickings. Urchins had their daily quota of purses cut and handed over to runners long before the guards stopped their round to share in the afternoon entertainment.

"That's enough!"

A woman elbowed her way to the front of the gathered. Her hair fell over her shoulders in loose auburn curls while her heavy cloak revealed traces of faded silk and lace, bruises, and the smears of too much make-up.

"What striking picture of nobility you make, good sir," she exclaimed with a whore's flair for the dramatic, "to kick a man already lying on the ground."

"Now hear -"

She ignored the flushing noble. Instead of wasting her time with the staring guards or helping the beggar to stand, she bent to briskly pat him down, producing nothing but a crust of stale bread.

"See? No purse, no crime."

There was some more posturing and protesting from his lordship, but in the end, the guards dispersed the crowd and advised him to file an official complaint with their superior. Garrett snorted softly and Lord Ainsley seemed like-minded, both knowing that it would be futile, the money lost. He left his shelter then, intent to reach Basso without further delay.

"My hero," a rough voice muttered just as Garrett slipped through the cellar window. "Thank you, Lydia."


End file.
